Optimus's Mistake
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: The future looks bright as the Autobot/Decepticon truce continues to hold. But disaster strikes when Sideswipe comes across a seemingly possessed Optimus Prime who proceeds to give him the worst punishment ever. Can Sideswipe recover and will he ever forgive the Autobot leader? Read on to find out. Contains spanking.


_Author's note. Happy Birthday to EmeraldMoonGreen, hope you like._

_This was requested so that's why Sideswipe is still the 'victim'. _

_Enjoy and please review._

There was a certain corridor junction within the Arc that always saw a lot of traffic since it connected four different areas. Bots would often stop to chat with each other while their comrades passed them. One such meeting involved Prowl reading a data pad as he carefully walked along to be met with both Jazz and Bumblebee coming from different directions.

"Hey, where's Prime?" Jazz questioned cheerfully, proudly carrying a box of vinyl as the three of them passed.

"Gone to check out the location he's meeting Megatron at," replied Prowl, not looking up from his data pad.

"What, he doesn't think it's a trap, does he?" Bumblebee asked anxiously but Jazz was the one who replied.

"Nah, heard him say yesterday he was probably gonna check it out, collect his thoughts and all that. Wasn't expecting him to go so early though."

"He did go earlier than planned," Prowl confirmed, finally glancing up. "You know how important this is to him, he wants it to go well."

"So do we all Prowler," grinned Jazz. "Reckon I'll be able to trade with old Wave?"

"You mean music?" the small yellow scout asked with a grin.

"You betcha, Mech has to have some good stuff," Jazz surmised enthusiastically. "Might have to compete with Blaster though."

Bumblebee laughed as Prowl said. "I'm glad to see that you are giving serious thought to how we can build bridges with the Decepticons. Prime is very interested in finding some common ground if we are to seriously transition from enemies to allies."

"I dig that," Jazz said. "So, what you bots up to? Working or free?"

"You know I'm on my shift," Prowl said with an amused huff. "And Bumblebee is also working."

"Yeah but not for long," the yellow scout told them. "Hey, do you know where Sideswipe is?"

"His shift is not until later," Prowl said instantly. "He decided he would take a night one and have most of today off. But I do not know where he is."

"Okay," sighed Bee. "I'm supposed to be going out for a movie with Spike later, Sides promised me Rust Sticks and Sunny's no help."

"Don't sweat it, you'll catch Sides later," Jazz said encouragingly. "He'll turn up somewhere. In the meantime, I gotta get going."

"So do I," Prowl said. "Run along Bumblebee."

"Yes sir," Bee said dutifully, wondering where the red twin was. Wherever it was, he just hoped he got back in time so Bee could get those Rust Sticks.

…..

Sideswipe happily raced up the winding road which curved around a large stack like peak which had a flat plain on top. He loved the sight of all the dust kicked up behind him and it was even better on a day like this when it hadn't rained recently so everything was nice and dry. While the top was flat, there were random jumbles of rocks and boulders scattered about the place.

It would make a good place for an ambush but today, it was the meeting spot for Optimus Prime and Megatron. An easy place for Optimus to drive up and for Megatron to fly to. It was perhaps a touch open for the Autobot leader but he'd agreed to this location as an expression of trust. Jazz had mentioned something about oiling the wheels of peace as it were.

However, Sideswipe knew that this meeting was going to take place in several hours' time so there was no problem with him having a race about. He and some of the other Autobots enjoyed racing and this particular track was a favourite. Going up the Stack as it was known involved a continuous curve upwards until you finally crested the top and hit a nice flat patch.

And the summit was large enough to have a good ride around before descending once more down the curving road. Passing a painted marker on the stony wall, Sideswipe knew he was almost there and with an inward grin, gunned the engine while leaning slightly to the side that run alongside said wall. His excitement was growing as he rounded the next curve and headed straight for the peak.

With a whoop, he shot over it, achieving an impressive height before he arched down towards earth. He hit the ground and carried on with a screech of tyres, laughing merrily as he did so. The peak had enough space for him to carry on before transforming and flipping mid-air. With an enormous sense of pride, he landed with a smooth skid before punching the air in victory.

"Yeah!" he whooped, that had been perfect. Shame no one had been around to film it. Or witness it for that matter he thought with a grin.

Still riding his excitement, he bounced on his heels before trotting over to the nearest edge so he could see how high he was. It was an impressive drop but he felt no vertigo looking over, something he was rather proud of. Several other bots were a lot more cautious approaching steep drops but it had never been a problem for him and his brother.

His gaze came up and he contemplated the view properly. It was a beautiful clear day, there literally weren't any clouds in the sky. It was still morning and the Sun had not reached its peak giving the sky a particular blue colour. Next to the golden dessert stretching out towards the distant ocean, it made for a very engaging sight.

"Sunny would love to paint this," he murmured to himself thoughtfully. If they really could achieve a lasting peace, his brother could create some amazing portraits in locations like this without worrying he'd come under attack.

He'd definitely convince his brother for a drive up here and show him the possibilities. Perhaps for a sunset or a sunrise, those really painted the sky in beautiful colours…..

"Huh?"

He saw a flash of blue and red and turned with slight surprise. Was that Optimus?

"Prime?" he murmured, how come he was here?

There was a little rattle of stones behind a large pile of stones and Sideswipe knew there was definitely someone behind there. He suddenly grinned, a spark of mischief igniting inside him. This was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Carefully, he crept forward and carefully stepped onto the pile before beginning to quietly climb up. He smiled, he could definitely sense another Mech just beyond, this would be great. Reaching the place just before the top, he braced himself, still being extra quiet so he didn't alert who he assumed was his leader.

Optimus was usually fairly good natured on little pranks, depending on what they were of course. He sometimes even played along if the mood took his fancy. Sideswipe thought he might play along now, have a little bit of fun before getting back to whatever he was up to.

Tensing like a cat, he suddenly vaulted over the rock and landed with a whoop right onto his leader's back.

With a startled roar, the large Autobot Mech jumped before bucking his unknown attacker right off him. Sideswipe was sent flying but his reflexes saved him from landing hard, he just rolled onto all fours. Whoops, looks like he'd surprised Optimus more than he thought he would.

"Gotcha Prime," he said teasingly, looking up with a grin.

The startled Mech slowly turned to look at him, cooling fans made a surprising loud noise, as though the Prime was overheated. His face was in shadow, his posture was rather hunched over and he seemed to sway slightly.

"Hey…are you okay?" Sideswipe asked in concern, surely he hadn't scared him that much?

A growl was his reply.

"P-prime?" he stammered, what was wrong?

He'd never seen his leader acting like this before, if he didn't know it Prime before him, he'd think him a stranger. Not just a stranger, probably a dangerous and unpredictable Mech judging by the way he was behaving. And that fact was starting to give him an extremely bad feeling.

He jumped a little when Optimus suddenly lurched forward, straightening very slightly as he started to move towards him. His movements were completely alien, Prime never moved like that. The Earth Autobots had spent so much time together, they all knew each other extremely well. Prime was a big Mech and he had a strong stride to him but could also move quite softly when he wanted to.

Not these drunken, jerky movements he was doing right now.

"S-should I call someone?" he asked tentatively, maybe Prime had suffered an injury, like a head one. That could certainly cause disorientation. "I mean, if…."

He didn't have a chance to finish as with a growl Optimus suddenly charged forward.

"Ahh!" Sideswipe yelped in total shock as he was seized by the throat and lifted right up into the air.

His terrified optics met Optimus's blazing white ones as he clutched at the hand gripping. Again, Prime didn't say anything, just let out a rumbling growl as he glared at the Mech he held aloft. For a moment, that position was held, with neither of them speaking.

Then Prime turned and stumbled over to a rocky outcrop, still holding Sideswipe high. He then heavily sat down, dropping Sideswipe onto his lap, causing the red Mech to gasp. Before he could gather his wits, his arms were gripped and he was trapped.

"P-Prime?" he stammered, he just did not understand what was going on.

The angry optics just glared at him but didn't answer. Instead, he suddenly manoeuvred Sideswipe until he was lying face down across the larger Mech's lap. And that's when panic really started to overtake the young bot.

"Prime, don't!" he yelped as a strong hand held him down.

He didn't understand this at all, why was he doing this? Sideswipe hadn't meant to scare him with that little prank, surely that didn't deserve a spanking? But maybe it would just be a few whacks, nothing more than that. It wouldn't be pleasant but he could handle it.

And then Optimus started to remove his aft plating.

"No! No, not that!" he begged in absolute alarm. "Please not that!"

A snarl was the response, which made him shrink back in fear. He'd never been so afraid of anybody in his entire life, let alone his normally kind leader. His spark whirled with terror as his plating was removed and tossed aside. Gripping the strong metal of Optimus's thigh, he pleaded.

"Please, I'm sorry sir, you don't have to do this."

He was half crying now, terrified of what was to come. The huge hand holding him by the back of his neck was heavy, everything about Optimus was gigantic. He was as helpless as a sparkling and he felt just as small. The other hand was on his aft but with a growl, Optimus suddenly lifted it into the air. Sideswipe could only whimper piteously while bracing himself for what was to come.

Then the hand descended and his world exploded into pain.

…

One last smack and it was all over. With a grunt, the Autobot leader dropped his victim to the ground, unheeding if he caused any damage by doing so. He straightened and shambled away, making loud panting noises as he did so. He stumbled as though overcharged but continued on his way, eventually transforming.

The sound of his engines gradually died away until only the sound of broken sobbing remained.

"Uh…," he moaned, he couldn't move, just lay there helplessly while his sensors screamed with pain so severe it threatened to send him into unconsciousness.

He couldn't transform, he couldn't properly shift to a better position, he didn't even have the strength to activate his comm and call for help. Fluid ran down his cheeks, he hadn't been able to stop himself from crying during the entire ordeal but it hadn't made a jot of difference to his leader.

When he'd started smacking him, it quickly seemed as though it would never end. Sideswipe had completely lost track of time, it could have been only a few minutes or an hour, it was impossible for him to tell.

"W-why," he gasped out through completely raw vocal cords.

No one answered him of course, all he could do was rest his cheek against the sandy stone and quietly hiccup with misery and pain. Time seemed to pass in a haze until a burst emotion suddenly erupted in his spark past all the turmoil he was currently experiencing.

"Sides! Sides!"

"S-Sunny," he whimpered, his whole body trembling in shock and pain as the familiar voice reached him.

"Sideswipe!" his twin cried, running towards him before dropping to his knees by his brother's side.

"What happened?" he exclaimed in horror before demanding furiously. "Who did this, I'll kill them!"

"I-I," Sideswipe tried to say through his tears. "H-he….!"

Grasping his brother's hand, he asked fiercely. "Was it one of the Cons?"

Miserably, Sideswipe shook his head, optics screwed up with distress. Sunstreaker frowned heavily before asking. "It wasn't Prowl or Ratchet?"

Once more, Sideswipe shook his head.

"But it was an Autobot?" the yellow Mech asked and this time, he received a nod.

"Alright, it's okay," Sunstreaker said soothingly, stroking Sideswipe's head lovingly. "I'll get you back to base, no one else will hurt you."

Sideswipe whimpered again, fresh tears appearing in his optics. Sunstreaker slipped arms under his body and lifted him right up, grimacing at the gasp of pain this movement caused. He sent pulses of love and care through their bond and that relaxed his twin a little. He had felt that something was very wrong, that was why he went searching for Sideswipe.

He glanced around, Sideswipe was missing some plating. His brother was in too much pain to reattach it but he didn't want to leave it behind. Thankfully, the colour of Sideswipe's armour stood out well against the dusty desert rocks and he soon spotted it. Carefully bending down with his brother, he managed to scoop the plating into his subspace and was ready to go.

As he started towards the road down, he opened up his comm.

"Ratchet, I need assistance."

He paused and then said.

"It's Sideswipe, he's been attacked."

….

"What happened?" the Autobot SIC asked as soon as he'd entered the Med Bay.

Ratchet looked up with a grimace. Ever since he'd met Sunstreaker, it had been extremely stressful trying to treat the weeping Sideswipe. He'd managed to get both of them into his cab after transforming and had speedily transported the twins back to base. He'd driven right to the Med Bay before allowing Sunstreaker to carry his twin out and then returning to root mode.

Together, they'd gently carried him onto a berth and done their best to make him comfortable on his front so Ratchet could examine the damage. Sideswipe had been physically punished but this was one of the worst that Ratchet had ever encountered. The plating was not only quite dented, it was also discoloured and rather swollen.

He'd felt like cursing but now was not the time, Sideswipe was in more than enough distress.

"Right, you hold his hand while I start," he'd instructed the anxious twin, grabbing a cloth to gently wipe away all the dust currently coating the injured region. However, just one careful wipe had Sideswipe whimpering and fresh liquid welling up in his optics.

"Shh, shh," Sunstreaker cooed, cupping his cheek holding his hand tightly. "It's okay."

"Ahh!" Sides gasped out, his body starting to tremble.

"I'm sorry," Ratchet said with a wince. "I just need to examine the damage and then I can give you some pain killers and a numbing agent."

"Make it quick," hissed Sunstreaker and Ratchet nodded.

He tried to make sure Sideswipe had no other injuries but every time he touched the other, there were more whimpers and exclamations of pain. He reached to examine the red Mech's joints, he suspected they might have been damaged in the struggle. Even this simple action had Sideswipe crying.

"I-it hurts," he whimpered.

"I know, you're being so brave," he reassured. "I'm just gonna give you that painkiller right now, you'll soon feel better."

And that's exactly what he'd done, doing his best to make Sideswipe comfortable and work out how best to treat him. But in the middle of that, had come the horrible revelation.

"It was…_Optimus!"_

And Ratchet felt like his world was crashing down around him.

Explaining all of this to Prowl was just as hard, especially the last part. The former Enforcer just stared at him, not able to believe what he'd just been told and the medic couldn't blame him. He could barely believe it himself but he knew Sideswipe wasn't lying.

"Could….could there be a mistake?" Prowl asked weakly. "Perhaps someone disguised as Prime…?"

"I don't know," Ratchet groaned, rubbing his face. "I haven't been able to reach him."

Prowl frowned heavily before lifting a finger to the side of his head, clearly attempting to contact Optimus himself. When the frown deepened, it gave Ratchet the answer.

"I'm going to contact Teletran One and see if it's possible to locate Prime," Prowl finally said. "We need to get to the bottom of this."

"No kidding," Ratchet mumbled to himself, his mind a whirl and his spark heavy. "Primus, how are we gonna fix this?"

"That I do not know but it will start by finding our leader swiftly," Prowl declared, turning on his heel and marching out of the Med Bay.

"Better find him fast," muttered Ratchet. Sunstreaker had certainly not taken the news well and was currently in the shooting range to let off some steam. Once he encountered Optimus, he was going to flay him alive if he really was the one who'd hurt Sideswipe. It had taken some persuasion to get him to take a break but he'd assured the yellow Mech that he'd be safe in his Med Bay and that Sunstreaker really needed to blow off some steam. He'd do his brother no good if he was all uptight and tense.

He sighed heavily, rubbing his face and feeling wretched. Why did this always seem to happen to Sideswipe, it was as though the universe was out to get the young frontliner.

….

With a screech of tyres, the Autobot leader came skidding to a stop before transforming and falling forward. He let out a loud groan, his whole body ached and his head felt like it had gone several rounds with Devastator. What was worse, he had no idea how he'd gotten in this state.

"Primus," he muttered to himself, holding his forehead in his hand while squeezing his optics shut in an effort to relieve the pain.

"PRIME!"

"Prowl?" Optimus asked before groaning as his vision swam and the headache intensified. "Urgh…..!"

"Prime!" Prowl exclaimed again, his field giving off heightened emotion as he came hurrying over. "What happened?"

"I….I do not know," Optimus said slowly, wishing that pounding would go away. "I cannot seem to remember….and I have a splitting headache."

Prowl stared at him before saying. "You don't remember attacking Sideswipe!?"

"_**WHAT!?"**_ roared Optimus in complete horrified shock. "Attack Sideswipe!?"

"Yes," Prowl said quietly, looking close at his leader. "You don't remember, do you?"

His leader looked to be in pain and he was giving off an aura of confusion. Sideswipe had tearfully described his leader as acting like a beast and the very fact he'd be so harsh was extremely out of character for him and now this? Prowl had a very bad feeling about this, something was very wrong here.

"No," Optimus said, a sink feeling settling in his tanks. "Primus, how is he?"

Prowl winced.

"Not good," he said, knowing that was an inadequate explanation but how could he tell his Prime the full extent of what Sideswipe had suffered at his own hands? "Ratchet is treating him right now."

The look of hurt directed his way made him want to apologise but that was how it was. But his Prime was definitely horrified and it made Prowl wonder just what had happened.

"I must see him," Optimus declared, struggling to his feet.

"Prime, you can't!" Prowl exclaimed, rushing forward to place a palm against his chest. "He's not in a good way…"

"I must," Optimus said firmly, stumbling slightly before recovering. "Please Prowl, take me to him."

With deep misgivings, Prowl nodded. His leader was going to see sooner or later, they should probably get this over with.

"You should probably see Ratchet anyway," he sighed heavily. "You look like you're in pain."

"It's nothing," Optimus said instantly, causing Prowl to give him a crooked smile.

"That's what you always say, even with half your life force leaking out of you," he quipped.

Optimus's lips twitched before he became serious once more. "Let us go."

It didn't take them long to reach the Med Bay but Prowl caught his leader as he stumbled slightly.

"Prime, you'd better wait here a moment," the Praxian said gently. "I'll get Ratchet and he can tell you how Sideswipe is."

"Very well," Optimus said, leaning against the wall as another wave of dizziness washed over him again.

When Prowl stepped in, he found Ratchet was not beside Sideswipe but in the supply room, sorting out what he needed. The Autobot SIC quickly went in and let him know Optimus had been found and something was very wrong with him.

"Well, that was obvious…," Ratchet stated with a grimace before a shriek of terror suddenly cut through the air. Both Mechs jumped before hurrying out to find Optimus in the doorway of the Med Bay, looking horrified as Sideswipe screamed in terror.

"Sideswipe!" Ratchet gasped, rushing forward as the red Mech almost fell off the berth in his terror.

"No, please, not again!" he cried just as Ratchet caught him with Prowl and they pulled him up. He clutched desperately at them, tears pouring down his face.

"Prowl, please don't let him hurt me, I'm sorry," he begged. "I'll be good, I'll be good…."

"Sideswipe, it's alright, no one's going to hurt you," Prowl tried to said soothingly but it didn't seem to be helping.

"Where Sunny? Don't let him hurt me!" Sideswipe cried. "Ratchet, it hurts!"

"Prime!" Ratchet now yelled. "Go…..just go!"

"I…," Optimus stammered before nodding and disappearing back into the corridor.

"Shh, shh," the medic now said, rubbing Sideswipe's back as he cried into their arms. "He's gone, no one's gonna hurt you."

It took a while to calm Sideswipe down again and in the end, Ratchet had to administer a mild sedative to ensure he settled down properly. It was hard for both him and Prowl to get Sideswipe's words out of their processors, how he'd begged them not to let Optimus punish him again.

Eventually, Ratchet was able to leave Sideswipe and see his leader. Optimus was sitting on the floor, waiting very anxiously.

"Is he better?" the Prime asked very weakly, knowing how foolish he sounded but ne was desperate to know.

"A little," Ratchet sighed heavily. "But Prime, he's pretty bad….you…..you did a lot of damage."

Optimus winced as he said. "I do not remember, my memory is a complete blur for the last few hours."

"Clearly, there's something seriously wrong," Ratchet agreed. "Let me see if my scans can pick up anything."

"Do what you need to," Optimus said before asking. "Ratchet, can you tell me what happened to him exactly."

Ratchet gave him a pitying look.

"Are you sure Optimus?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes," he said firmly, bracing himself for what was coming.

"Very well," Ratchet accepted grimly, bringing out his scanner and beginning his examination while describing to Optimus what had happened.

And as he did so, horrible flashes of memories came to the front of Optimus's processor. Sideswipe held down across his lap, letting out spark wrenching cries every time a heavy hand was brought down on his aft. One that Optimus was aghast to realise had no plating at all, he had delivered a bare spanking on an innocent Mech. And even worse, it quickly became clear as the memories continues to bubble up to the surface that he had not held back at all.

"Oh Primus," he whispered as Sideswipe pleaded with him to stop, telling him that the pain was too much. That he wouldn't be bad, he'd do anything Optimus wanted if only he'd stop.

"There's definitely something amiss," Ratchet finally said as Optimus struggled to remain standing. "I'm getting odd readings from your processor and something has your system all out of whack."

"I'm starting to remember," Optimus said hoarsely. "And yet, it is as though I'm viewing things through the optics of another. I felt completely disconnected with what was happening….as though I was operating on the most basic of functions."

"That sounds right but I'll be damned if I can work out what caused it," Ratchet huffed in frustration. "There must be some sort of outside influence…."

"Not Megatron!" Optimus exclaimed. "I….I cannot believe he'd do this."

Ratchet nodded. "You know what, I can't see it either, strange as that sounds. There's just…..something very off about this. Just doesn't seem to be Megatron's style…."

He snorted.

"Never thought I'd see the cycle I'd be defending Megatron..."

"I know," Optimus agreed before swaying. "Urgh…"

"Look, you better get a rest Prime until we can sort this out," Ratchet advised, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm going to analyse these results and see if I can work out what the problem is."

"Very well Ratchet," Optimus said heavily. "That would probably be best."

"On you go then," Ratchet said pointedly, pushing him away.

Optimus obeyed, dragging his feet slightly as exhaustion and emotional turmoil threatened to overwhelm him. There were rooms near the Med Bay so bots could rest if their loved one was being treated. They'd found a lot of bots had trouble returning to their own quarters when their dear friend or bonded was in surgery or recovering but they didn't want to overcrowd the Med Bay. So they had come up with these rooms as a compromise, bots didn't feel so far away here and yet were not getting in the way.

The Autobot leader went to a berth, dimmed the lights and settled down as best he could. His mind felt like sludge yet his spark whirled with self-recrimination, grief and anger meaning he tossed and turned. After a while, he did fall into an uneasy sleep which was punctuated with nightmarish images.

Eventually, he jolted awake, sitting up and rubbing at his tired optics. Looking at his chrome, he saw that almost two hours had passed and he realised that he would soon have to call Megatron. After what had happened, he didn't feel he could go through with it.

With a groan, he swung his feet off the berth and stood up. He felt slightly better, he wasn't as likely to faint on Megatron but he was definitely not at his best. All the more reason to cancel, he thought ruefully.

As he headed out into the corridor, his tanks gave a rumble and he realised he was starving. Some medical grade Energon was probably just what he needed right now. So he went straight back to the Med Bay where he was slightly surprised to see that Ratchet was not there. Knowing where the fuel was kept, he went quickly for it and helped himself to a very generous cube, he knew Ratchet would approve.

Before he could take a sip, he glanced over to the curtain now hiding Sideswipe from view. His spark ached, how was the young Mech doing now? He could not help himself, he strode right over and pulled the curtain to one side.

Sideswipe was laying there, seemingly peacefully until you took a second look. He was on his front, half curled in on himself and with the damage to his aft exposed for all to see. Optimus almost cried at the sight of that dented, discoloured protomatter, it truly looked horrific. Unable to stand the sight of those tear tracks running down Sideswipe's cheek, he quickly moved over and reached out to stroke the red Mech's cheek.

A soft moan hit his audio, Sideswipe was mumbling and whimpering in his sleep and all Optimus wanted to do was comfort him. So when Sideswipe leaned into his hand, Optimus knew what he had to do. Gently and every so carefully, he leant down and lifted Sideswipe up against his chest.

The red Mech started to whimper louder but Optimus sat back on the berth, making sure Sideswipe's front was squarely on his chest and carefully supporting his weight. He sent warm pulses of comfort and affection to the young Mech who gradually started to settle down as his whimpering eased off.

"It's alright," he said soothingly. "You're safe now Sideswipe."

Leaning down slightly, he gave Sideswipe a small kiss on his forehead, something he'd sometimes seen Sparkplug do with Spike. Sideswipe cuddled into him and let out a soft sigh as Optimus let his engine rumble in a comforting fashion. Optimus leaned back some more before taking a sip of his much needed Energon.

They stayed like that for a while, Sideswipe relaxing some more and clinging to Optimus like a sparkling. The Prime gradually finished his cube, feeling a lot better and hoping Sideswipe would be somewhat recovered when he woke up. He hoped Ratchet might have worked out what had happened to him, he still didn't understand what had overcome him and turned him into a raging beast.

"Mm."

A mumble suddenly came from his young solider and Optimus looked down to see Sideswipe shifting slightly. The red Mech mumbled a bit more and then blearily opened his blue optics to see where he was. Optimus smiled down into those optics as they gained awareness.

"AHHH!"

Optimus jumped as Sideswipe screamed and threw himself backwards and away from Optimus. Before the Prime could catch him, Sideswipe crashed off the berth, landing on his aft and screaming in pain as his abused rear came into the hard surface.

"Please, not again, don't hurt me!" he cried, face contorted in terror as he tried to crawl away but his joints were too ceased up to allow. "Please, I'll be good…"

"Sideswipe," Optimus exclaimed in complete alarm, coming off the berth to try and help his solider back up.

But Sideswipe swiped a fist at him, causing Optimus to halter.

"NO! Don't touch me, don't touch me!" Sideswipe shrieked, shrinking back from his leader.

"Sideswipe," Optimus tried to say again just as Ratchet came charging through.

"What in the Pit is going on?" he demanded to know.

"Ratchet, don't let him hurt me!" Sideswipe cried, flinging himself across the floor towards the medic, startling both older Mechs.

"Sideswipe!" Ratchet gasped, rushing forward and allowing the crying bot to grab hold of him. "It's alright, it's alright."

"I'm sorry," Optimus whispered, backing away as Sideswipe clung to Ratchet desperately.

"I just wanted to comfort him….he woke up and….," he couldn't finish, the result was clear for all to see.

"Optimus…," Ratchet started to say but his leader was already saying. "I'll go, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

He didn't bother to finish, just turned on his heel and hurried out of the Med Bay, knowing putting distance from it was the only thing that would calm Sideswipe down. He felt worse than ever, he might have just made things worse for his young solider.

There was only one thing Optimus could do right now.

…..

"Megatron," Optimus said quietly, trying not to reveal his pain as he gazed into the large screen. "I deeply apologise but I must postpone our meeting. Something has happened and I must attend to it. But I do want to see you."

The grey Mech was silent but thankfully, did not appear angry. Instead he appeared rather curious as he asked.

"What happened Prime?"

For a moment, Optimus was going to say that it was a private matter…until he realised this might concern Megatron as well.

"There was an…..incident earlier," Optimus admitted. "Somehow, I lost control and…..attacked one of my own. I cannot explain it….."

He broke off, the memory of being completely out of control threatening to overwhelm him.

"That is….rather concerning," Megatron said slowly. "You do not blame us?"

It wasn't an accusation which Optimus took from comfort him.

"No, I don't," he said seriously. "What happened to me….I cannot fully explain it but it does not_ feel_ like a Decepticon did this. Or an Autobot…"

The Matrix seemed to hum with agreement at this statement.

Megatron gave him a slightly crooked smile as he said. "Well, your confidence in us is strangely reassuring Prime. When and where did this happen?"

"This morning," Optimus replied. "I took a drive to our meeting spot just to…..think I suppose. Consider what we would speak of. And then….my memory becomes fuzzy."

"You remember nothing?" Megatron questioned.

"Nothing until I...," Optimus said, his voice breaking slightly. "Until I attacked Sideswipe."

The grey Mech before him widened his optics in shock.

"That young frontliner? The red twin?" he demanded to know and Optimus replied heavily.

"Yes, I saw him and it was as though I was possessed. I….to put a long story short, I harshly and cruelly spanked him before leaving him a sobbing mess. I initially did not remember what I had done, the haze cleared until I was myself again but didn't know what had happened. It only came back once I knew that Sideswipe had been hurt."

Megatron's expression had twisted into a wince, he couldn't help but remember when Prime had _chastised_ him. The large Autobot had certainly given it to him and Megatron had truly been left with a sore aft for several cycles. However, the grey Mech had recognised that while Optimus had given it to him harder than he normally would, it hadn't been cruel about it. Pit, if the situation had been reserved, Megatron didn't think he'd have done it any worse.

A Mech like him for built for punishment, he could take a harder spanking. But despite the fact Prime had gone the extra mile in actually grabbing and spanking him….he was still in control, he knew not to go too far and actually damage Megatron. To his mortification, the slagger had even _comforted_ him afterwards.

"How bad Prime?" he asked simply.

"I hurt him," whispered his former nemesis and Megatron nodded, a suspicion beginning to form.

"And if, let's say, I had been the one to turn up," he stated. "Do you believe you would have done the same to me?"

Optimus started to speak before stopping dead. It had not really occurred to him before now that what he had done to Sideswipe could have potentially been something much worse. The resurgence of the conflict.

"Oh Primus!"

"Indeed," Megatron said dryly. "You have a feeling that we weren't behind this, well Prime, my instinct is telling me that I was the intended target of your, shall we say wrath. And if that had happened, the results wouldn't have been pretty."

"They would not," agreed Optimus. "So the only question is, who would want the conflict to restart?"

"And who could send you into such a primitive rage," mused Megatron. "I will give the matter some thought Prime."

He gave him a hard look and said.

"Believe this Prime, I will be damned if I allow any outsiders try to influence me and what happens between our factions. I will do what is right for my Decepticons."

"And I for my Autobots," Optimus agreed. "And I hope that we can still come to an accord."

Megatron nodded.

"We'll continue this truce and hold off on talks until we can get to the bottom of this," he stated. "There's a chance whoever did this will try to target me or one of my Decepticons next. You'd better keep an optic on your men."

"I will," Optimus promised just as a roar sounded.

"PRIME!"

Optimus turned to see a very angry yellow bot standing there, bright blue optics flashing furiously. Fists clenched, he marched right over before pointing a livid finger at his leader.

"How fragging dare you!" he snarled furiously. "You slagging beat my brother for no good reason! What in the Pit were you thinking? He's a blood wreck and it's all thanks to you!"

Optimus didn't say anything, just allowed Sunstreaker to vent his rage over what had been done to his brother. And he was right to rant, Sideswipe had been dealt a huge injustice and since they did not know who was truly behind it, Optimus was the one to take that wrath. And he felt he deserved it, even though he had not been in his right mind, he had still hurt the innocent bot.

Eventually, Sunstreaker ran out of steam and just stood there panting and glaring angrily at his crestfallen leader.

"I have a proposal."

They both started, they'd almost forgotten that Megatron was still there, watching. Smiling slightly now that he had their attention, he said.

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Yeah, sure," Sunstreaker said with a grimace, feeling rather emotionally exhausted.

"I suggest that you and your twin come to the Nemesis," Megatron said which caused the two bots to gape at him. "We've been trying to work out who should be involved in this swap, I think you two would fit the bill. You could have two of my Seekers in return."

"Go to the Nemesis?" Sunstreaker exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I am," Megatron said with a nod. "I understand how distressed you are with what happened to your brother. I believe what he needs is to be away from the Autobot base and from Prime."

He saw how pained the Autobot leader and said in a strangely soft tone.

"It will be much easier for him to heal and forgive Prime for what happened. Coming here will also provide a distraction for you both."

There was silence for a moment. And then Optimus spoke.

"I-I think he is right," he said, a twinge of grief in his voice. "Sideswipe can't even stand to see me right now, this would be better for him."

Sunstreaker frowned heavily, he should be protesting this. Optimus was proposing that he and his brother go to the Cons, how insane was that? And yet they were both right, it had been bad enough when Ratchet and Prowl had spanked Sideswipe, this was going to be ten times worse. They both needed to get away and what better way than doing this exchange?

"What…..what would that involve?" he asked Megatron slowly. "My brother's not exactly very strong right now."

"I realise that," Megatron said softly. "We won't treat him harshly. The two of you can be with Soundwave, he can look after you both while you assist him in duties. He has twins of his own after all."

He smiled slightly at that, wondering how the two pairs of twins would get along.

Sunstreaker considered this with a smaller frown now. It was true that Soundwave had creations with him and was more likely to be able to look after his brother. He still wasn't sure the Nemesis in general was a good place for Sideswipe to go….but he didn't think they had any other option.

"If….if you're sure it'll be safe," Sunstreaker said slowly.

"I swear he'll be safe," Megatron promised. "And if anything happens, he won't be spanked. And if he wishes to leave, he can."

"What if he gets up to mischief?" Sunstreaker questioned, he needed to be clear on that.

The smile increased.

"Soundwave likes to place his creations in a corner if they've been mischievous for a certain amount of time. How does that sound?"

"Alright," Sunstreaker said in surprise. Sideswipe wouldn't like being in a time out but it wouldn't hurt him physically or mentally. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Excellent, shall we discuss the details?" Megatron suggested with a smile.

Optimus smiled, despite how badly this day had gone, there was still some hope.

_Author's note. How does Sideswipe cope at the Decepticon base? Who is behind the attack on Optimus? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
